The goal of the University of Iowa / Mayo Clinic Lymphoma SPORE (UI/MC SPORE) Developmental Research Program is to support innovative, scientifically sound projects that investigate a question pertaining to translational lymphoma research. This program was highly successful with past and current support over the past 4 years going to 20 different developmental research projects to date for 1-2 years each. Seven of these projects have received external, peer-reviewed NCI funding, including 3 R-01 grants. Most of the others are ongoing, or funding is being sought. In addition, all 4 of the full projects in this renewal application developed in part from contributions made by Developmental Research Projects. The Developmental Research Program will provide up to $50,000 for one year ($25,000 from SPORE funds and a matching $25,000 from institutional resources) to each of four projects each year with the possibility of a second year of support based on progress. It is anticipated that support of developmental research projects will continue to result in the generation of new hypotheses that will be tested in full UI/MC SPORE-sponsored projects or through peer reviewed external grant support. The long-term goal of the UI/MC SPORE program is to translate the findings generated by developmental projects into a reduction in the incidence and mortality rates of lymphoma. More specifically, the objectives of the Developmental Research Program are to: (1) encourage innovative translationally-relevant laboratory, population and clinical studies; (2) foster extensive collaboration between basic science, population science and clinical disciplines in translational research in lymphoma; and, (3) generate new hypotheses to be tested in large-scale research projects or clinical trials that may lead to significant reduction of lymphoma incidence and mortality. Brief outlines of four developmental research projects from investigators at the University of Iowa and the Mayo Clinic are included to demonstrate the depth and breath of ongoing research that can be applied to the translational lymphoma research at these institutions and could be eligible for UI/MC SPORE Developmental Program support.